BUP
BUP is the overarching antagonist of the Nathaniel Bandy YouTube channel (mainly in the Nathaniel Bandy Frustration series and the Nathaniel Bandy Originals series), serving as the unseen overarching antagonist of Super Mario 74: Extreme Edition, Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks, Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2, Super Mario 63, Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2.5 and Psycho Waluigi and the main antagonist of Mini Super Mario ROM Hacks 3. He is an omnipotent alien who controls Minus World and the rainbow stars. He sees an opportunity in taking over Earth and feed on it's energy. He is opposed by Nathaniel Bandy and Carl Bayliss. He is voiced by Charrii5. History Nathaniel Bandy Frustration series and Super Mario 74: Extreme Edition BUP's presence on the Nathaniel Bandy channel goes as far back as to the Nathaniel Bandy Frustration series. Prior to the events of this series, BUP recruited the Spirit to enact his nefarious plans. However, he failed to capture Bandy due to his lack of control over his powers and destructive hatred, which in turn created the Angel, a complete opposite to the Spirit. Later, following a playthrough of Default Dan, Nathaniel died from drinking too much Monster Energy Drink and, realising the error of his ways, threw off BUP's control and revived him (although it was originally believed that the Angel revived him) before leaving with the Angel. Years later, as seen in Super Mario 74: Extreme Edition, BUP bribed the Spirit with unlimited power (which turned out to be a lie) so he could go undercover to see if Nathaniel's powers still rooted from Monster. He tortured Nathaniel and his friend Carl Bayliss before running to warn BUP upon seeing Nathaniel and Carl drinking Monster. After this, BUP then set his plans on SimpleFlips and made him the head of Minus World, a secret cult which assists BUP with his plans. SimpleFlips recruited multiple new members, including Charrii5, SMG4, Nintendrew, Tetra-Bit Gaming, SwankyBox, NicoBBQ and D-Pad Gamer. Sometime before the events of the Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks series, Charrii5 discovered SimpleFlips and BUP's sinister plans. So as not to be exposed, BUP imprisoned Charrii5 in Gay Baby Jail, an empty void where you don't really exist. Charrii5 managed to escape via BLJ (backwards long jump), but not before obtaining an official Gay Baby Jail rainbow star badge. Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks and Super Mario 63 In Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks, Nathaniel plays a couple of ROM hacks of Super Mario 64, most notably Super Releasio 64 and the Bowser's Dank Rave series. After ditching the ROM Hacks due to how crazy they are, he is constantly bothered by Toad's cries and is spied on by BUP. Later, in Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2, Nathaniel plays a couple more ROM hacks after being requested to do so (or else he would die) by an unknown internet-goer. After playing a couple more Bowser's Dank Rave and Toad games, a mysterious voice orders Bandy to play more ROM hacks to find clues. Bandy travels then finds Charrii5, thought to be the root of the mysterious voice, in Los Angeles, who tells him to infiltrate SimpleFlips' house and interrogate him. SimpleFlips overpowers Nathaniel and attempts to trap him in Gay Baby Jail but Charrii5 busts in and turns Nathaniel into a scuttlebug so he can escape. In Super Mario 63, Nathaniel (now back in his human form) reviews the titular Mario flash fangame. However, as he finishes up, Indiejacob unexpectedly turns up demanding Nathaniel to buy him a birthday cake since everyone (even Facebook) forgot that it was his birthday. Indiejacob threatens him with the Orb of Power, which shoots energy beams from rainbow stars. However, Nathaniel dodges the beams, knocks out Indiejacob and throws away the Orb. Upon returning to his house, he finds that Indiejacob has mysteriously vanished. Mini Super Mario ROM 64 Hacks 2.5 and Psycho Waluigi In Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2.5, a direct sequel to Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2, Nathaniel is told by Charrii5 to play more Super Mario 64 ROM hacks to find more clues. However, they captured by SwankyBox, Tetra-Bit Gaming and Nintendrew, who interrogate Nathaniel about the USB drive containing the ROM hacks. Charrii5 escapes and convinces the three members of Minus World to work with him and defeat SimpleFlips. In Psycho Waluigi, Nathaniel and Carl (dressed as Waluigi and Wario respectively) review the titular fangame. After observing the events of the game, however, Nathaniel is convinced that unlimited power would make him invincible. Despite Carl's protests, Nathaniel drinks Monster to gain psychic powers and torture Carl into submission. However Carl points out that one of BUP's rainbow stars has invaded the fangame. Seeing that this would create a lead towards SimpleFlips, Nathaniel recruits all members of Minus World to help defeat SimpleFlips. Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 3 With SimpleFlips' weakness exposed, Nathaniel creates a GPS system to track down all the rainbow stars. While Carl operates the GPS, Nathaniel, Charrii5, SwankyBox ,Tetra-Bit Gaming and Nintendrew sets out to track down SimpleFlips. They meet SMG4 and his brother Kevin, alongside NicoBBQ and D-Pad Gamer, who tell them that SimpleFlips gave them a Gay Baby Jail rainbow star badge to divert the others. All members of Minus World set up base at SimpleFlips' house and use Monster to gain powers in preparation. However, they are attacked by eight of BUP's rainbow stars. Despite their abilities, everyone is overpowered by the stars. Nathaniel is teleported back to his house, where BUP reveals himself. BUP explains his plans: seeing that humans have a free will and are polluting Earth, BUP plans to take over the world, acquire everyone's souls and feed on the energy of Earth. He also reveals that he is the reason why drinking Monster Energy grants you with powers. However, he accidently reveals that the entire universe I which Earth exists is just a simulation. Carl enters the room where BUP is confronting Nathaniel and transforms into Goku to defeat him. However, BUP is invincible to Carl's attacks and traps him and Nathaniel in Gay Baby Jail. Fortunately, Nathaniel and Carl escape by backwards long jumping and breach the simulation. They meet Scott the Woz, one of the guardians of the simulations, who tells them that, by exiting the simulation, they have now gained omnipotent abilities before transporting them back into their simulation so that BUP doesn't find out. Back in the simulation, Nathaniel and Carl are excited over their new powers, much to the shock of Bathaniel Nandy, Nathaniel's evil twin. However, Bathaniel finds the Orb of Power in the field outside Bandy's house, staring at it nefariously. Description BUP is basically a flat square with the face of Toad from Super Mario 64. Appearances *Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks (cameo) *Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 2 (voice, presumed) *Psycho Waluigi (cameo) *Mini Super Mario 64 ROM Hacks 3 (debut) Trivia *BUP could be considered the darkest and most powerful villain in the entire Nathaniel Bandy series, even more than the Spirit and SimpleFlips (who, coincidentally, are both minions of BUP). This is because of his omnipotent powers, his malicious plans, his universe-wide presence and the fact that every event in the Nathaniel Bandy universe is tied to him. **This is really ironic since, despite his villainy, BUP is basically a Toad face. *BUP is based off the 'bup' meme, which derives from a voice clip from Toad in Mario Kart 64 which sounds like he's saying 'bup'. Category:Cataclysm Category:Supreme Being Category:Aliens Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Complete Monster Category:YouTube Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Collector of Souls Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genderless Category:Opportunists Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnipresent Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus